New Agee
=Seven Swordsman Shiro: New Agee= New Agee was originally designed to be the revamped version of the original Seven Swordsman series. It is very similar to the finalized Seven Swordsman Shiro, but a few issues with it caused it to be discontinued for a new and even better storyline. Summary After a group known as the Winged Killers kill Shiro's best friend Akito, destroy Shiro's right eye, destroy the town of Aurora, Colorado, and kill Liliana's parents, Shiro and Liliana are forced to the nearby town Englewood, where they attend school again. There Shiro joins the AAWK, an organization led by his teacher Kiyo-Sensei. There he learns the Winged Killers are actually Angels and Demons, and is given the task to recruit more members (preferably female) and to defeat the Angel and Demon Armies. He also learns he is half Angel and half Demon, and that it is his fate to become the next Seven Swordsman. On the way, he encounters the half-Angel Emi Souya and gains the Seven Swordsman's sword Saigo no Nozomi. With his powers now awakened, Shiro attacks an Angel camp with Liliana and meets the Angel Juno, who decides to help them. He then faces off against Emi, where he defeats her. She joins the AAWK soon after. After gaining new outfits specific to them, the four AAWK members are sent to Littleton to defend the town. To assist with the mission, Shiro is given a cube with the ability to transform into a house. When they reach Littleton, Shiro's investigates and finds a portal to Hell that creates darkness in his heart. When the Demons show up, they all decide to fight the Demons. Emi defeats Satuya Maou, Juno defeats two unnamed Demons, and Liliana defeats Motomi Zaksa and a female Demon. Shiro fights and temporarily defeats Kuro Amani. The four group again and encounter Demon Captain Jupiter Komaede, Juno's "brother". Kuro stabs the three girls in the back, allowing Jupiter to manipulate Shiro's emotions to turn him into a Demon. Demon Shiro battles Jupiter and Kuro, forcing them to flee. Emi, Juno, and Kuro then subdue Shiro until he is transformed back to his original form. With Kuro joining them, the five of them rest until an Angel ship appears over them. It is Acrisius's ship. They eventually all fly up there and defeat Acrisius's best Angel soldiers, then face off against Acrisius himself. Emi fights him first, but stops when she is possessed by her necklace, Liliana fights him next, but passes out after slashing him across the chest, and finally Shiro fights Acrisius and defeats him with Seven Sword Barrage. He then destroys Gurodo, ending the season. =Episode List= Episode 1 After what seems to be a normal life, the protagonist Shiro's best friend warns him of impending doom: a group known as the Winged Killers have targeted the town they live in: Aurora, Colorado. The next day, Shiro's older sister Tohka Natashi leaves him to pursue a career in cooking, leaving him all alone. Later that day, a Winged Killer attacks the school. Caught in conflict with the Winged Killer is Shiro, Liliana (Shiro's other close friend), and Akito. Akito uses his own life to protect Shiro, who loses his right eye to the Winged Killer. Filled with fury from hurting her friend, Liliana conjures the legendary artifact Masuta, a white blade with the ability to reflect any projectile back to her assailant, and battles the Winged Killer.The battle ends with the Winged Killer almost killing Liliana, but she is saved by her teacher Kiyo-Sensei, who stabs the killer in the back. Episode 2 The next day, Shiro awakes in a hospital with an eye patch covering his right eye. After getting the synopsis from the doctor, Shiro exits the hospital with Liliana and Kiyo-Sensei. Outside he tells them about what Akito told him a couple days ago. The two are surprised, and Shiro convinces Kiyo-Sensei to warn the town about the incoming danger. While she did that, Shiro and Liliana head back to their apartments, where Shiro witnesses a news reporter be brutally murdered on television. This inspires him to meet with Liliana and her parents immediately, where they head to where the rest of the town also heads: the train yard. As they make their way there, Winged Killers tear up the town around them. When they reach the train station, a large amount of people are in line to aboard the train that leads outside of town. Defending them from the Winged Killers are a group of armored girls known as the AAWK. Everything goes well until the train driver tells Shiro the train is filled to the brim, then takes off soon after. The AAWK girls are also overran by Winged Killers, and things only get worse when a shiny Winged Killer wielding a golden sword, who goes by the name Acrisius, appears and murders several people, including Liliana's parents, with his extendable golden sword. Shiro and Liliana believe they are screwed until Kiyo-Sensei appears and tells them to run. They do just that, leaving Aurora once and for all. Liliana and Shiro decide to head to the nearby town Englewood right after. During their walk, Liliana explains what she knows about the AAWK, Kiyo-Sensei, and herself to Shiro. After quite a bit of walking, they find an inn to stay the night and have an r-moment together. The next day, they head for Englewood again, but an overzealous Liliana rushes out of Shiro's sight. As he catches up to her, he encounters a Winged Killer, who threatens both Liliana, who has passed out beside him, and Shiro. Shiro overcomes his fear and deals with the Winged Killer by removing his eye patch, revealing his blood-red right eye. The Winged Killer flees, and Shiro carries Liliana all the way to Englewood. Episode 3 Liliana awakens as Shiro arrives at the Englewood entrance. They are both greeted by a security guard, who scans them with a device that tells whether they are a Winged killer or not. Liliana makes it through the scan with ease, but the scanner breaks when it scans Shiro. The security guard lets them inside anyways. Inside, Liliana leads Shiro to the AAWK secret base, where they are greeted by Kiyo-Sensei upon entry. She has Shiro join the AAWK, mainly due to their lack of members. She tells them the rest of has AAWK died. This causes Liliana to have a panic attack, so Kiyo-Sensei takes Shiro to the next room and tells him that the Winged Killers are actually Angels and Demons, that she is a fallen Angel, and that Shiro is half Demon and half Angel, and that he is destined to be the next Seven Swordsman. Being too much for him to handle, Kiyo-Sensei knocks Shiro out. The next day, Shiro awakens to Kiyo-Sensei telling him that he's going to school. He questions the idea, but agrees to it. Shiro and Liliana then go to school, where their teacher is Kiyo-Sensei. After school, during lunch break, Shiro and Liliana decide to sit under a sakura tree and chat. During their chat, Shiro says something he immediately regrets, causing Liliana to leave. They don't speak to each other for the rest of the school day. After school, Liliana goes on ahead while Shiro sulks about his action. That is until a student named James encourages him to chase after Liliana. He agrees and does just that. Meanwhile, Liliana is confronted by three bullies. After their perverted remarks to her, she remembers another time she was bullied. When she was younger, three similar boys also bullied her, but this time on a playground. They beat her up until young Shiro comes and saves her. Like history repeating itself, Shiro comes to her aid again, scaring away the bullies with his right eye, which has the ability to send multiple images of corpses into the brains of those who look into it. Afterwards, Shiro and Liliana make up, then they head to the AAWK base together. Episode 4 The next day, Shiro and Liliana go to school like normal, but a new student is introduced: Emi Sayami. Shiro and Kiyo-Sensei suspect her of being an Angel though. After wanting to be his friend, Shiro, Liliana, and Emi all sit under the sakura tree and eat lunch that was delivered to them by Kiyo-Sensei. After eating, Shiro and Liliana ask Emi a variety of questions. She answers them all dishonestly. After school, the three walk together. As they walk, Shiro and Liliana convince Emi to stay with them at the AAWK base. Soon Shiro notices the same three bullies from the day before beating up someone in an alleyway. He goes to stop them, finding out their victim was James! Shiro distracts the bullies by having them beat him up while James escapes. He continues to be pummeled until Liliana and Emi show up. Emi wields the legendary artifact Tenshi, a rapier, and deals with the bullies by putting them to sleep using Tenshi's secret power. They all head back to the AAWK afterwards, where they sleep for the rest of the day. At the end of another day of school, Shiro, Liliana, and Emi meet with Kiyo-Sensei at the back of the school. They all enter a bus and Kiyo-Sensei drives them to a hill that overlooks the ruined town of Aurora. She then leads Shiro into a forest, which leads to a clearing. Shiro enters the clearing. It is a garden with the legendary artifact Saigo no Nozomi in the center of it. Shiro tries to pull the sword out, but it causes him to black out. Inside his mind, the Saigo no Nozomi speaks to Shiro. It then challenges Shiro to test his capability, bringing him very close to death. Shiro passes the test however, choosing the element wind to represent him, and becomes the seventh Seven Swordsman. Shiro awakens in the bus with his head on Liliana's lap. He then moves his head to Emi's lap, where the two fight over him for the rest of the bus ride. Episode 5 The following morning, Shiro awakes to Emi sleeping next to him. When she wakes up, she leaves the AAWK base. Shiro follows right behind her. She eventually confronts him, which Shiro ends peacefully by revealing his right eye to her. He carries her inside. Afterwards, Shiro and Liliana begin training. There Liliana learns Shiro is the Seven Swordsman. After a week of training, Kiyo-Sensei gives Shiro and Liliana their first mission: to raid an Angel camp. They head to the camp with Emi, who sits back before they enter. As they enter, Shiro tells Liliana that Emi is an Angel. They then sneak into the Angel camp with the plan of defeating all the Angels without killing them. Emi and Acrisius watch from behind. Shiro and Liliana then enter a tent, where they are caught by two Angel soldiers. Shiro forces one to flee using his right eye, while the other decides to help them, revealing that they are... Episode 6 A female Angel named Juno Komaede with the legendary artifact Masayoshi is revealed. Together the three of them work together to fight the Angel soldiers. Acrisius leaves Emi mid-way. The battle ends with Juno using the power of Masayoshi to summon a giant hand from the sky and crush all of the Angel soldiers around her. After their victory, they head back to the AAWK base with Emi. Juno is then accepted into the AAWK. After getting the good look at each other, Juno and Emi recognize each other. Shiro, Liliana, and Juno then train for a week. After the week comes to a close, Liliana and Emi decide to go out together while Shiro is confronted by bullies, who he takes out easily. At the Englewood Mall, Emi and Liliana talk with each other and Emi gets a makeover with the intentions of going out with Shiro later. When they return to the AAWK base, Emi convinces Shiro to go out with her. Liliana follows right behind them. They go to a park, then Emi leads Shiro to the forest around the Angel camp he raided a week prior. They encounter Acrisius in a bloody path littered with the bodies of Angel soldiers. Acrisius then points at Shiro and claims Shiro had killed the soldiers! Episode 7 After this claim, Emi heads to the clearing the Angel camp was in. Shiro and Liliana follow her to see her changed into her Angel corporal outfit. Using the power of Tenshi, Emi puts Liliana to sleep and faces off against Shiro. She walks up to him and kisses him, causing her to change into her Angel Form. She then fights Shiro. During the battle, Shiro convinces Emi that he is not the one who murdered those Angel soldiers; rather Acrisius did. Both exhausted from their battle, Shiro and Emi both pass out. Acrisius decided to take advantage of this and goes for the killing blow on Shiro. However, Juno appears and blocks his attack. Alongside her is Kiyo-Sensei. Using the legendary artifact Aki, all five of them teleport back to the AAWK base. When Shiro awakens, Juno is laying on top of him. After a bit more romantic moments between the four, Kiyo-Sensei announces to the group that they will be getting new outfits later that day after school. Episode 8 Juno becomes a new student at school. Afterwards, Shiro, Emi, Liliana, and Juno head to the park to practice their sword skills. Liliana faces off against, and defeats, Emi while Shiro faces off against, and also defeats, Juno. Emi and Juno then face each other, ending in Emi's victory. Shiro and Liliana finally face against each other, leading to Shiro's victory. They all head back to the AAWK base soon after. Shiro, Emi, Liliana, and Juno then get their new outfits. At the end of the day, Shiro, Emi, and Juno decide to lay with one another until they drift into a peaceful sleep. Episode 9 Shiro, Emi, Liliana, and Juno wake up and meet with Kiyo-Sensei, who gives them the legendary artifact Kyubu, a small cube with the ability to transform into the Cube House. Afterwards the four of them leave the AAWK base and head on the road to Littleton. After walking for the rest of the day, they decide to deploy the Cube House and spend the night in it. During a r-moment between Emi and Shiro, Liliana spots Shiro almost kiss Emi, causing her to run away to the roof of the Cube House. Shiro follows her, where he eventually kisses Liliana. The next day, they head out for Littleton again, but run into a giant, demonic worm. They work together to defeat the worm, then finally reach the town of Littleton. Episode 10 The four AAWK members reach Littleton and speak with its mayor, who doesn't seem to care too much about the attacks. They then investigate the town and find a cave with black fog spewing from it. Shiro and Liliana enter to find a hexagram that they later learn is a Demon portal to Hell. With this information they prepare for the Demons they spot coming. Seven Demons appear: two hooded ones and five Demon grunts. The girls run away from Littleton while Shiro stays without them noticing. The five Demon grunts follow them and face off against them. Emi fights the Demon corporal Satuya Maou, Juno fights two unnamed grunts, and Liliana faces the Demon Motomi Zaksa and a female grunt. Shiro follows the hooded Demons into the cave, where he learns about their plans with Littleton, but is eventually caught by both of them. Episode 11 The hooded Demons reveals themselves to be Kuro Amani and Jupiter Komaede. Jupiter leaves, then Kuro fights Shiro. They fight until they both drop to the ground. Meanwhile, Emi continues her match with Satuya, where she defeats him by putting him to sleep. Juno defeats the two Demon grunts she was fighting, killing one of them. As Liliana faces the blade of a female Demon grunt, she blocks the attack, sending it flying into the grunt's shoulder. Motomi attacks her in rage, but eventually surrenders. Emi joins Juno and stops her from killing the second Demon grunt. Shiro, Emi, Juno, and Liliana all meet up and face off against Jupiter. It is revealed that Jupiter is Juno's "brother", but she doesn't take his side. Jupiter uses his left eye to send Shiro in a daze while Kuro appears in her Demon Form, stabbing Liliana, Juno, and Emi in the back. Episode 12 Darkness forms in Shiro's heart, causing him to transform into his Demon Form. His hatred towards Jupiter causes him to immediately attack him. Kuro and Jupiter both fight back, but Shiro is too strong for them. Jupiter decides to flee, leaving Kuro to deal with Shiro. They fight until Emi and Juno awaken. Working together, the three manage to bring Shiro down. Emi strips him and notices his body is full of wounds caused by his Demon Form. Inside his mind, Shiro encounters Liliana, who helps end his Demon Form. Afterwards they all talk to the mayor of Littleton, then head back towards the AAWK base. During their trek back, they decide to set up the Cube House and rest. Kuro joins them and rests with Shiro. The next day Kuro finds an AAWK outfit of her liking, and they head out on the road again, until a ship flies over them. Episode 13 A ship appears flying above the AAWK crew and even fires a shot at them. Emi reveals it is Acrisius's ship, causing the group to be divided on whether or not they should fly up to the ship and confront Acrisius. They eventually decide to, with Kuro holding Shiro and Emi holding Liliana. Several Angel soldiers are dispatched to deal with them, leading to the first deaths caused by Shiro's dark magic. Eventually all four of them make it to the ship, where they face off against Acrisius. He retreats though, ordering his elite guard to fight the AAWK members, all except Emi. She decides to head straight to Acrisius and deal with him on her own. Kuro leaves to get Juno, leaving just Liliana and Shiro to deal with the Angel soldiers. When Kuro and Juno arrive, they each face off against an Angel soldier, Shiro deals with four, and Liliana takes on the leading soldier. Kuro and Juno defeat their opponents, but are sent to another part of the ship as a result. Liliana is stabbed in the back again, causing Shiro to unleash his rage and kill the remaining soldiers using his Seven Sword Barrage. Episode 14 Emi fights Acrisius, revealing many things between the two. One being a flashback of the Aurora attack, which involved both Acrisius and Emi. Acrisius is stabbed in the gut by Tenshi, allowing Emi to access her Angel Form. They continue to fight until Emi's life is in danger and her necklace activates, causing her to use Light Sword and attack anyone who approaches her. It is revealed she is possessed by her late mother Sophia Souya. Soon Shiro and Liliana enter the room. Shiro is stabbed in the chest by Emi, but fear of his death causes Emi to snap out of her possession. Shiro awakens from his fake death soon after. Acrisius then retreats up a ladder and Liliana follows him. Shiro and Emi embrace each other before heading up the ladder as well. Liliana and Acrisius fight until Liliana manages slashing Acrisius across the chest. Believing she had won, Liliana passes out. Acrisius arises soon after in his Angel Form though. This time Shiro takes him on. They battle, memories of Emi's attempted rape return, and Shiro finishes Acrisius off with the combination of Seven Sword Barrage and Dark Sword. He then slices through Gorudo, Acrisius's legendary artifact, ending the Angel captain's reign. =Issues= This SSS was supposed to be a better and expanded version of the original Seven Swordsman Shiro, except with new original characters, weapons, and storylines. The issues occurred with the story resembling length anime too much, leading to many problems in the future. Each chapter, known as an episode in this story, was about 3000 words long, and with the original goal of 777 chapters, the story would eventually get bland over time. This became a huge issue when the author began Season 2, which has historically been a dull and uneventful arc in the plot line. The author also wanted to move more away from the original SSS story, revamping it into almost a completely new story rather than a remake. Category:Other Stories